A Series of Unfortunate Events
by tainted-tash
Summary: A collection of stories with various pairings throughout the Harry Potter universe. Each chapter will contain a short story and pairing, with warnings pertaining to each one, should there be any.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, my lovelies. Yes, I have returned and with something a little different for you all to enjoy. Many of you will know that I have been struggling with keeping a flow on some of my fics, and such, I've decided to start the A Series of Unfortunate Events series.**

**Every chapter will contain a pairing and a small storyline, though all will no doubt contain smut, because let's face it, I'm a smut whore. **

**Beta'd by Speedy Tomato.**

**This particular part of the series was written for Jessikkaa15, my most closest and dearest friend for her 19****th**** birthday. I know I'm a few days late, but hey, better late than never.**

**So, with our first pairing being Harry and Luna, let us begin. No warnings for triggers or otherwise needed. Explicit heterosexual scene. **

**I make no money from this. Everything of the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Of Misery and Grief**

Pale moonlight filtered through the leaves of the tall forest trees, bathing the ground in silvery light that left everything looking more ethereal than it usually was in the Forbidden Forest. Spotting a unicorn foal approaching, Harry stretched out his arm and held his fingers steady as the small, beautiful creature grew closer.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you," he called softly.

The foal drew level with Harry's outstretched fingers and nuzzled at them curiously. Inching closer, Harry moved up and gently stroked her head. "Are you Starfall's foal?"

The unicorn seemed to dip her head in acknowledgement, making Harry smile. "I thought as much."

He spent several minutes just petting the foal before heading further into the Forbidden Forest. Since taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Harry came out to the forest nearly every night and roamed the greenery in search of the woodlands' creatures.

Pressing on, Harry delved further into the forest and bade a quiet hello to Firenze. After the centaur had saved his life in his first year at Hogwarts, he had become close friends with the half man, half horse creature. Though Harry was still firm of his rule that he did not want to know what had happened to Dolores Umbridge. The hatred of the pink wearing woman stretched far and it would not surprise him if the horrid woman had not made it out of the forest alive.

Walking into the clearing where his life had been taken in the Battle of Hogwarts, he peered around and heaved a gentle sigh. It was said that grief and misery could drive a man insane, and he was all too lost in its grip. Reaching down, Harry removed the Resurrection Stone from its hiding place and turned it thrice in his fingers.

Lily and James Potter, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin appeared before him and Harry felt the all too familiar lump in his throat return. His fingers itched to reach out and touch them but he knew that it would never be possible.

"Harry, we agreed this wasn't going to happen again," Sirius said softly.

"I know—I'm sorry. I needed to see you though. It's been a hard week."

Lily gave a sad smile and blew him a kiss. "Sweetheart, this really has to stop. We miss you too and not a time passes that we do not think about you, but your life is with the living, not seeking us that have passed."

"I can't, Mum. I feel so lost. Empty. Since coming back, I feel like I made the wrong decision."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Harry, you didn't make the wrong decision at all. You were meant to go back and live your life."

"I can't, Siri. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm so tired of having to force a smile when inside I feel nothing."

"Harry, what you need is someone to show you that life is worth living, not spending time chasing after ghosts of the dead," Remus said softly.

Harry inhaled sharply. "Please don't say that."

"Dead? Harry, son, we are just that. We died a long time ago and made peace with our choice to protect you. I don't regret ever giving up my life to make sure you lived. Don't give up just yet," James spoke quietly, his deep voice more soft.

"Dad—please. I just want to stop this charade."

Sirius brushed a silver tear away. "Harry, kiddo, we will always love you. When you were born, I was the first one to hold you and I knew then I was connected to you. You're not ready to stop living—this is just the remnants of the war talking."

Harry wasn't given the choice to respond as they winked out of view. He then put the Stone back in its hiding place. Feeling the crushing weight of grief take hold, he sank to his knees on the cold, mossy ground, sobbing in pain and despair.

An hour passed before he had his emotions back under control enough to stand and leave. Except, when tried to leave the clearing, his body hit an invisible barrier. Sliding his wand from his holster, he cast a Finite and tried to pass, but was once again rebounded.

"Well, this is just bloody great."

Conjuring his Patronus, Harry sent it off to the castle. Watching the stag pass through the barrier, it disappeared from view and Harry smacked his hand against the wall in frustration.

"That's not going to work, Harry," came a soft, lilting voice.

Turning, Harry found Luna walking into the clearing.

"It's all around us," she said quietly.

"Luna—how long have you been there?"

"Not long. I was walking to find some Gurglepuffs, but they've disappeared it seems."

Harry nodded at her, used to her discussions on creatures that no one had ever seen, or even believed existed. "Right, we need to find a way out of here. I have classes in the morning and I don't think the Headmistress will be best pleased if I tell her that I couldn't find my way out of a simple charm."

Luna laughed airily. "We'll find a way out. The first thing is to find out why someone would lock us in a bubble like this."

Harry blinked owlishly at her. "Well I can't say that I have any ideas. All the Death Eaters have been caught and no one that wears the Dark Mark, unless added, is going to be getting inside Hogwarts' wards. So, I can't imagine it's anyone with malicious intent."

Luna sat on the ground and plucked a blade of grass, tearing it into tiny shreds. "What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

He stared at her. "Exactly the same thing you were—searching."

"For what?" Her blue gaze fixed him where he stood.

"Answers," he said simply.

Turning back to the barrier, he ran his fingers over it, feeling the thrum of magic emitted. The magic, he could feel, was strong, powerful and unmoving. Someone clearly wanted something to happen while they were in there. Or had Luna been trapped with him accidentally?

The question was added to a long list of others that were bouncing around his tired mind. Watching Luna from the corner of his eye, Harry noticed how the moonlight shone in her pale, silvery hair, making her seem so much like a fae that he often wondered if she was part creature.

"Luna, what do Gurglepuffs do?" He asked cautiously.

"They come out when someone is in a time of sadness. I saw several following after you, so I came to look."

"Did you see me with anyone?"

"No, I didn't find you until I saw you in the clearing just before I showed up."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry knew the stone was still safe. Laying his head against the wall before him, he sighed again and turned, sliding down until his butt hit the soft ground.

"Why would Gurglepuffs be following you, Harry?" Luna asked softly.

Harry snorted quietly. "I have no idea. I'm perfectly fine."

"Harry-you don't need to lie to me. You've been coming out here every night since you came back to Hogwarts and always to this clearing. Why?"

Harry panicked. "How many times have you followed me?"

"Not many and I never stay around. I would not impede on your time alone, Harry. But the pain and misery I feel coming from you permeates the very air."

Swallowing audibly, Harry averted his eyes. "It's nothing, Luna. I just get tired and fed up some days."

"It's more than that, though."

Growing weary of the conversation, Harry stood and went to see just how far their little prison extended. Getting to just outside the clearing, he was stopped by the invisible wall and smacked his hand against it with a cry of rage.

Forcing back a sob of anger, he slipped to the ground again and banged his head against the barrier. A hand carded softly through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

"Harry, it isn't all bad. At least we have one another for company."

"Luna, please stop. Just—stop."

Kneeling before him, Luna gently raised his chin. "Harry, why won't you let anyone help you?"

"I don't need any help, Luna."

Her small hands threaded into his hair and she kissed his forehead. "Yes, you do. The Resurrection Stone can't give you what you need."

Eyes snapping to hers, panicked, Harry fought to get away. His breath became stuttered and his heart hammered dangerously in his chest. "You said you weren't watching me."

"I wasn't, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you've been doing out here. You never handed the Stone in and many of us knew that you'd used it before facing Voldemort. So, it stands to reason that you would know where it was and, since you wouldn't want anyone knowing what you were doing, you would come to this clearing because not only is it private, but it is also the last place that you were able to actually see the ones you love."

Harry's emotions spilled out and he tried to hide the tears falling down his cheeks. "I've had enough, Luna. I don't want to do this anymore. Every day I get up and force myself to smile, though I just want to smash the face of everyone that is cheerful."

Luna smiled understandingly. "I can understand, Harry. What you faced in the war was something that many never see in several lifetimes. You had to lose loved ones, both ones you remember and those you knew intimately. You walked to your own death to save thousands of lives and had to come back to finish the job."

The former Ravenclaw's words pierced through every wall Harry had built around himself and brought them crumbling down. "Please, Luna—just let me go."

"I'm not the one stopping you, Harry. There's a reason you've never tried to take your life, despite how you feel. I think that, deep inside, you want to live. You just need to be shown how again."

Pushing past Luna, Harry stomped back to the clearing and found the Stone just before the point where the bubble began. Going to turn it, he paused, his mind flashing to the saddened and disappointed look in Sirius' eyes.

Laying the small stone in his hand on a rock, he picked up a smaller one and raised it above. His arm trembled but, finally, he took that plunge and smashed the Resurrection Stone into tiny shards, his last way of seeing his loved ones gone.

Searching blindly for Luna, Harry's fingers encountered her soft, warm hand and he drew her close, his sobs less than silent now. Luna rubbed his back while Harry held on tightly, as if his very life depended on her grip of him, and maybe, in a way, it was.

His head was once again lifted and gentle lips pressed against his, startling him out of his sobbing. Harry's brain screamed at him to stop and go back to his wallowing, but his heart told him this was exactly what he needed.

Tongue tentatively searching out hers, Harry moved his hands to cup her face and angle her head better, leaving him able to deepen their kiss while his tongue avidly explored her mouth. Luna, in the complete opposite of his tentativeness, was plunging her tongue into his mouth, practically fucking it.

Harry pulled Luna fully into his lap and cupped a breast, its soft weight bouncing in his palm as he squeezed gently. The ragged gasp she gave was like lighting a fire in him. His green eyes blazed and his heart beat a different tattoo while his body thrummed to life like an old car that had sat unused for too long.

Luna shifted until she was straddling his lap, her hands fisting in his hair and pushing her chest into his hand. "Harry..." she breathed against his lips.

Ripping his mouth away from hers, he stared into her bright blue eyes. "What?"

"More," she whispered.

Harry grinned and grasped her hips, crushing his mouth back against hers, devouring it with a ferocity he'd never known he possessed. So this what it felt like being alive, to feel another person with you, he thought.

Rolling them over, Harry settled between her jeans clad thighs and moved his lips to her throat, nibbling at the skin then licking the abused flesh. The soft groans and whimpers were music to his ears. Pulling back, he took in her glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and parted lips.

"How have I never noticed how beautiful you are?" He whispered.

Luna blushed darkly. "Too busy losing yourself in the past, I imagine."

Chuckling softly, Harry leant back down and reclaimed her mouth, determined to suck the breath out of her lungs and fill them with his. The hand that had been cupping her breast moved under the hem of her shirt and pushed the thin material up, exposing her flat, pale stomach.

Shifting down, his lips touched the skin of her belly and dipped his tongue in her navel, eliciting a startled gasp from her.

Luna groaned softly and tangled her hands in his thick hair, trying to tug him back up.

Snickering quietly, Harry kissed upwards until he reached her sternum then worried the underside of her bra with his teeth, his breath ghosting over her skin and raising goose bumps.

Luna raised herself up onto her elbows and looked at him invitingly.

Reaching around her back, Harry unfastened her bra with some fumbling, the metal hooks releasing from their respective eyes. The material loosened and he tugged her shirt off, her bra twisted in the sleeves and coming off.

Harry stared at her in the weak light, her skin pale and pimpled with goose flesh. He greedily drank in the sight and committed to memory, determined that he would always remember the way she looked.

Luna reached for him and dragged his mouth back to hers, resuming their earlier heated kissing, tongues twisting together wetly, meeting and rubbing teasingly.

Harry's cock dug into the teeth of his zipper, hard and pulsating. Gently pushing her back down, Harry moved to the other side of her throat and suckled a bruise, marking her as his in one of the most primitive ways. Luna seemed not to mind, especially if her moaning was anything to go by.

His tongue followed the curve of her collarbone, lapping at the hollow of her throat before descending onto the swell of her left breast. Sucking the nipple into his mouth, Harry rolled it gently between his lips and licked at the sensitive tip.

Luna grabbed his hair and yanked him to her other breast. He lavished it with the same attention, swapping between them and making sure he treated them equally. She bucked up against him, his trouser-clad cock grating deliciously against the heat of her pussy.

Moaning deeply, Harry kissed back down her stomach, his fingers toying with the waistband, tracing along the metal of her belt buckle.

Luna hissed in a sharp breath when his fingers ran along a sensitive spot.

His lips kissed the ticklish spot, while his fingers manoeuvred the end of the belt out of the buckle and tugged, releasing the pin then yanked the leather free from her jeans. Harry looked up at her, his gaze focused and clear.

"Luna—how far have you ever gone?" He asked softly.

She gave a breathy laugh. "We passed that moment when you took my shirt off."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't feel uncomfortable or like we needed to stop. Harry, I've spent six months in the castle hoping that you would notice me, so there is no way I planned on stopping any of it. I want you, and if I get uncomfortable, I'll say so. Now, please, tell me you have more planned!"

Harry laughed and unsnapped her button. "Oh Luna. Sweet, innocent, Luna. I did notice you, I was merely blind and never thought this was something I could have with you. Believe me, unless you call time out, I'm not stopping."

"Keep talking," she demanded.

Harry obliged. "I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin- I'll leave you begging me. I'll give in because you look so delectable and beautiful. I'm going to lick you, bite you, and tongue you until you scream, then I'm going to take you, right here, on the forest ground."

Luna whimpered loudly as Harry dragged her zip down, the sound of it passing over each pair of teeth setting her on edge. Folding the crotch of her jeans open, Harry buried his nose in her knickers and inhaled deeply, breathing her in.

"Merlin, you smell amazing."

Grinning up at her, the blush staining her cheeks made him grin wider. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of her jeans and knickers, he gently tugged them down her legs. He rose up to his knees and pulled off his shirt, before standing long enough to unfasten then remove his trousers.

"Commando, huh?" Luna giggled.

"What can I say? I like the freedom of not being strangled by them."

Hunkering back down between her legs, Harry kissed her inner thighs, his thumbs massaging the points where her hips met her groin.

Luna whimpered softly, the muscles twitching.

"You shave," he purred.

Luna nodded. "Yes."

A deep, guttural moan tore from Harry and he slid the tip of his forefinger through her folds, feeling the wetness there. He raised his finger to his lips and licked up the small collection of juices.

Her musky taste coated his tongue- he was salivating at just that barest of hint of her flavour. Pushing her legs wider apart, Harry ran that same finger over her clit, a strangled moan coming from below him.

Luna was extremely responsive and Harry enjoyed every sound that she made. It stroked his ego and made his cock twitch in eagerness. Working his middle finger into her, he used his thumb to stimulate her clit, the digit inside her crooking, searching for her g-spot.

He could swear he was able to feel her pulse in the tiny nub of nerves. His thumb made tight circles, giving direct stimulation, her wetness making it slide easily and reduce chafing.

Harry stopped rubbing her clit and slid his forefinger in alongside his middle one, pumping them steadily. Lowering his head, he licked delicately at her clit, using his tongue to push back the hood and directly assault the tiny nub.

"Harry!" Luna cried, her thighs trembling.

Harry wrapped his lips around the nub and suckled, using his lips to grind it carefully, his fingers sliding in and out of her. Luna made a symphony of noises below him, switching between whimpers, cries, keens and all out swearing as he drove her somewhere she'd never before been.

Lapping steadily at her, Harry felt her thighs begin to tense, her orgasm imminent, when suddenly she begged him to stop. Jumping away in fear her had hurt her, Harry sat back on his heels.

"Luna? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Harry. God no. I just—I really want to um—well, return the favour?"

Pulling her close, Harry kissed her deeply, letting her taste coat her own tongue. "You sure? You really don't have to."

Luna smiled lazily. "I know, but I really want to."

"All right. It'll be easiest if you lay on top of me, head to tail."

Luna pushed him back, easily straddling his face and lowered herself, prone. across his body.

Moaning at her hovering above him, spread open like some kind of feast, Harry dived in and devoured her pussy, his finger pushing back in and stroking her walls once more.

Small fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking uncertainly. Harry gave a moan, letting her know he enjoyed it. His mouth quickly returned to its meal, licking her clit, determined she was going to come over his face.

Something wet trailed over the head of his dick, causing a constricted whimper from him. It took him a moment or two for him to realise that it was her tongue. His cock twitched and jumped at the thought of her mouth on his dick.

His cock was engulfed in wet warmth, and it was all Harry could do not to buck up into her mouth. He redoubled his efforts on her pussy, juices flowing much faster from her, soaking his hand.

Harry pumped his fingers faster and sucked on her clit. He swapped between that and licking over the sensitised little bundle of nerves. He could hear Luna panting, trying to focus on sucking him off, but he didn't mind the lack of returned attention. Harry's sole focus was Luna's pleasure and making sure she enjoyed her first orgasm at someone else's hand. Or, in this case, mouth.

Crooking his fingers a certain way, he felt Luna's pussy contract around them then she was screaming, her juices flooding his mouth while she jerked and twitched, his tongue still stimulating her.

Licking her clean, Harry gently set her aside and rolled to his knees. Her skin was flushed, her thighs drenched and her pupils blown completely wide.

"Oh my gods, Harry!"

Harry chuckled and licked his lips clean. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Just okay? I thought I was going to just fall apart!"

Cupping her cheeks, Harry gave her a gentle kiss, gently pushing her back until he was laid between her legs again. His achingly hard cock nudged at her opening, coated in her juices and it took all his willpower not to just thrust home.

But he knew that it would hurt her, and that was the furthest thing from Harry's mind at the moment.

Luna wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his arse, pulling him down. "Please, Harry, I want this. I want you."

Reaching between their bodies, Harry grasped the base of his cock and guided himself into her. He nudged at the thin barrier of skin that protected her body, trying to push past without causing her too much pain. Luna gave a small whimper of discomfort, the sound shooting straight to Harry's heart.

Kissing her softly, the backs of his fingers stroking her face, Harry murmured soothingly to her. "Shh. Try to relax. Breathe with me. I can stop?"

"No, please don't. Just—give me a minute?"

"Take all the time you need," Harry murmured.

"Okay, try again." Luna spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Harry started pressing forward again, but Luna's small cry of pain stilled his hips' forward motion. "Okay, I'm just going to push in, in one go. Or I can stop—it's fine if you want to stop, Luna."

The former Ravenclaw shook her head. "Just go ahead."

Gathering her in his arms, Harry kissed her for all he was worth and slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in her. Harry swallowed her sharp cry of pain and kissed her deeply.

Luna tapered off their kisses and smiled up at him. "I think you can move now."

Flexing his hips experimentally, he twitched inside her, a gasp wringing from her lips while Harry choked on a moan. Pulling back, he hummed then slid back in, her snug heat wrapping around him like a glove.

"Hurting?" Harry asked.

"No, it's—odd. But it doesn't hurt."

Encouraged, Harry started thrusting in a gentle pace, stroking her inside and constantly changing the angle of his hips.

Luna moaned and arched up to meet every thrust, becoming more vocal as the ache faded and pleasure took its place.

Holding Luna tightly, Harry rolled them over and managed to slip to his knees easily. Sitting on his heels, he held Luna upright against his chest. Bracing her small body against his hands, Harry felt her legs automatically widen, so he slipped in deeper, both of them moaning.

Rocking his hips, Harry pressed his lips fiercely to hers, their movements perfectly in sync despite this being their first time together. Leaving one hand against her back to support her upright position, Harry was free to reach between them and thumb her clit steadily.

Luna's cries increased in volume, her legs gripping him with almost crushing force.

Harry lowered his head and suckled a nipple into his mouth, his teeth worrying it. "Luna," he whispered.

That was all it took. The blonde cried out, her orgasm squeezing the life out of his cock, her juices coating his thighs as he continued to pump into her.

A few short, sharp thrusts later and Harry was tumbling over the precipice after her, his seed spurting from him and coating her walls.

Slumping down, Harry kept enough presence of mind to roll so that Luna wouldn't hit the ground of be crushed beneath him. Keeping her close, he laid Luna out on his chest and kissed her sweaty head until he found her lips.

Panting softly, Harry noticed the faint hum of magic could no longer be heard, but he didn't care. At that moment, he had never felt more alive than with Luna in his arms and the scent of their coupling in the air.

All too soon, uncertainty crept into his mind and he waited for the moment she would sit up then disappear. Except it never came.

Finally, she looked up and kissed his nose softly. "As much as I love the night air, can we go inside? I'm cold."

Harry used a wandless, silent healing charm to help with Luna's discomfort and spelled some clothes into place. Their garments on the ground were shrunk and shoved into his pockets. Harry leant down and lifted Luna in his arms, planting a soft kiss on her nose.

"My rooms or yours?" He asked, forcing the tremor of fear to stay hidden.

Luna smiled brightly. "Yours are closer, so onward march!"

Laughing at her playful order, Harry stole another kiss and walked out of the clearing then back to the castle.

Lily Potter watched her son walk away with the girl in his arms and grinned. Her work was complete. A soft wind stirred the smashed slivers of the Resurrection Stone and they disappeared into the night. Her son no longer needed the dead to love him, he had a love all his own.

It was funny how grief and misery can suck the life out of you but, at the same time, they could bring another into your life that can save you. Disappearing into the night, Lily bade a silent goodbye to her only child.

**Epilogue**

Running up the path to the castle, Harry sprinted for the Infirmary, Luna's screams of pain reached his ears and broke his heart. Crashing through the doors and making his way over to her, Harry grasped her hand and kissed her head.

"Come on, beautiful. I'm here now," he murmured softly. Tears ran down his wife's cheeks and Harry kissed them away.

"I'm so scared."

"I know, angel, but I'm here now and we'll do this together."

It took seven long hours but, finally, their son was brought, screaming, into the world in all his tiny, naked glory. Harry covered Luna in kisses, tears of joy dripping onto her flushed face.

"He's beautiful, Luna," he whispered.

She raised her head to look at him and smiled. "Sirius. Sirius James Potter."

Smothering her in yet more kisses, Harry took Sirius into his arms when Poppy passed the newborn over. "You did so wonderful, Luna. He's beautiful."

Luna reached out to hold him, aching to hold her first born child. He looked a lot like Harry, small, dark hair, quiet. But when he opened his eyes, they were Luna's crystalline blue. "Hello, Sirius."

Harry kissed his head and then Luna's, his heart bursting as his son yawned and turned toward Luna's chest and warmth. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

Luna beamed at him. "Who'd have thought being locked in a bubble would turn out so perfectly for us? I love you, too, Harry."

~Finis~

**Well, my darlings, that was the first part of the A Series of Unfortunate Events, series. I aim to have one a week up, but mostly this is just to fill the time that I can't work on anything else. Such as the times when my muse decides to take an extended leave of absence and just fuck off without warning.**

**Please leave me a review, they do so make my day. And they're also my cookies. You won't want me to starve to death, do you?**

**Until next time! *throws kisses around***


	2. A Chance at Hope

**A Chance at Hope**

**So here we are with the second instalment of the A Series of Unfortunate Events collection. This particular addition is a Fenrir/Remus story.**

**Please take note that there is a strong mention of child death, though not graphic. If this is something that would upset you, please either do not read or consider yourself warned in advance.**

**There will be no beastiality in this story, so don't get your hopes up ;)**

**JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter related things, I am merely borrowing her creations for my own fun. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**I thank Jessiikaa15 for the pairing in this one.**

Snout turned skyward, Remus, or Moony as he was during the moon, sniffed at the air, something catching his attention but gone before he could properly ascertain what it was. Though, admittedly, it was probably just another werewolf. Since the end of the war ten years ago, the Forest of Dean had been made into a sort of sanctuary for wolves when they shifted. A safe place that they could congregate, play around- especially for the cubs- and hunt safely and without risk of being hurt.

There were some who abhorred the idea that animals were reared for the wolves to hunt, but in reality, it was no different to the American's and their open season. Even in the UK, hunting went on. Muggles and their guns, even wizards had been known to take the sport up.

Not sensing any danger, Moony ventured deeper into the forest with a soft yip of happiness. He could hear a group playing up ahead and sought them out to see if he might be able to join in the fun. Since the Wolfsbane had been made mandatory, there were even less werewolf attacks and it let their human counterparts keep their sane mind.

A twig snapped not far to his left and Moony got the sudden scent of anger and hatred. Bursting into a sprint, he made it to the group he had heard earlier and howled at them to run. The female werewolves grabbed their cubs and ran like the wind, and Moony snapped at the males to follow. No cub should be fatherless.

But in Moony's desperate efforts to save the others, he forgot about himself. The stench of vile hatred was all around him now, polluting the air and forcing him to turn and face the werewolf hunter.

"You mangy fucking beast! You warned them!" The hunter screamed at him.

Moony huffed a chuckle, his eyes gleaming yellow in triumph. Remus stared out through the yellow eyes and grinned in a feral way. 'At least you won't get to hurt them,' he thought.

The hunter tensed to strike, but Moony moved faster. Launching himself at the man, Moony dove straight for his throat, his teeth gnashing at the skin but never getting purchase. The hunter was strong, Moony would concede that. But, being werewolf, he was stronger.

A boot struck him and he went flying, his body smacking with a sickening crunch against a nearby tree. Shakily climbing back to his paws, Moony snarled, drool falling from his fangs. With a cry of rage, Moony tore after him, launching at the human and sinking his fangs into the soft throat, ripping it out and leaving no chance that he would survive and become a wolf.

As their bodies fell to the ground, a shot rang out and white, hot pain slashed through Moony's stomach. He whimpered in pain and crawled away as the hunter lay bleeding to death. Curling up under the tree his body had smashed against; Moony blearily looked up as someone approached.

Certain it was another hunter; Moony closed his eyes and accepted his fate- he was going to die anyway. He could feel the silver coursing through his veins, shutting his body down. The last thing he registered was glowing yellow eyes and a familiar voice that he had not heard since he was six years old.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Damp. Cold. Earthy. Several scents assaulted Remus' nose as he regained consciousness. He could hear voices, not far away, talking in hushed murmurs. He caught his name, and something about hunters. Then it all came rushing back.

The group of wolves that he had helped escape before the hunter had shown up. The fight and tearing his throat out. But he'd been shot, Remus was sure of it. The pain he had felt was exactly that of silver poisoning. The hunters had new bullets, liquid silver that was released into the veins on the bullets impact.

It seemed that many wizards were not above adopting the methods of Muggles after all. Though, Remus was absolutely certain that the one he had killed was not magical, he would have been able to smell and feel it, unless they were a squib.

Then that voice. Remus had hoped to never hear it again, having only seen the wolf once. His mind flashed to his six year old self, paralysed with fear as a great hulking beast came stalking out of the woods behind his father's house.

The cruel voice that had whispered he was going to die, and the wolf was going to enjoy every morsel of his tender, young flesh. 'Little boys are my favourite' was all the wolf had said before teeth ripped into his throat.

Remus shook his head and cleared his mind of the images. First, he needed to assess just how much damaged had been done to him, and where he was. Then he could worry about Fenrir Greyback.

He found that he could move, so clearly he wasn't a prisoner wherever he was. A groan fell from his lips as he pushed himself to sit upright, the room swayed dangerously and Remus had to shut his eyes lest he lose whatever may be in his stomach.

A soft hand grasped his arm, holding his steady while he found his balance again. Opening his eyes, Remus looked into ones that reminded him so much of his Nymphadora. Pain and despair lanced through his heart but he ruthlessly squashed it down. She'd made her choice.

"Where am I?" He croaked.

"You're still in the Forest of Dean, this is Alpha's den. He found you, brought you back here. I've fixed the worst of the damage but I'm afraid the bullet wound will scar."

Remus laughed hollowly. "What's another scar to add to the collection?"

The woman nodded, a smile twitching at her lips. "My apologies, where are my manners. I'm Ravenna."

"Remus Lupin," he said, shaking her hand.

"Yes, everyone knows who you are."

Snorting quietly, Remus managed to make it to his feet and gazed around the room. "You said den, but this looks like an actual building."

"It is, sort of. It's a shed, of sorts. We use it for medical reasons, and it gives those who have been injured a quiet place to recuperate. No cubs can get in unless they are the injured party."

Noticing the door, Remus moved towards it, his hand never leaving the wall for balance. Ravenna opened it for him, bright sunshine covering him and though it hurt his eyes, he turned his face into it.

"I was so sure I was dead."

"Not on my watch," Ravenna teased.

Chuckling softly, Remus staggered out but fell to his knees when his legs wouldn't support him.

"Here, you'll need to use this for a few weeks. Your leg was broken, in several places. I'm actually amazed you were even able to continue fighting the hunter."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises. Am I safe to go walk around?"

"Of course you are! You're not our prisoner, Remus!" Ravenna cried.

Nodding to her, Remus balanced on the cane and walked. His aim was for nowhere, just to walk, and think. Why would Greyback bring him here instead of killing him? Remus was completely confounded and could not come up with a single reason why he would be kept alive.

Remus could smell Ravenna not far behind him and turned around, his face polite but distant. "I understand you have a duty of care to me, Ravenna, but I wanted to walk to be alone."

The female wolf laughed. "Oh of course. I was just coming to tell you that Alpha is looking for you, so be careful, you'll probably run into him at some point."

"Alright, thank you for the heads up."

Resuming his walk, Remus glanced back to see Ravenna already walking back to the shed he had just left. She looked so much like Nymphadora, it twisted his heart and the crushing grief threatened to swamp him.

Stumbling into a tree, Remus choked on his sobs and forced them back. His sweet wife, merlin he missed her, so very much. Strong hands gripped his arms and Remus found his vision blurred, his tears gathered but yet to fall.

"Slow breaths," he could hear Greyback say.

Remus wanted to struggle away, but his sorrow was so great that he felt like that six year old boy, only it wasn't fear that paralysed him this time. Slowly getting under control, Remus swiped a hand across his eyes and looked up into Fenrir Greyback's.

"Greyback," he spat.

"Remus," he acknowledged softly. "Walk with me."

The younger werewolf considered the childishness of refusing, and decided he wouldn't. So far, Greyback had done nothing to make him think that he would come to any harm in his den, so for now, while he gathered his strength, he would see what the Alpha wolf wanted.

"I should probably thank you for bringing me back here, but I can't help but think you have some ulterior motive," Remus said quietly.

Fenrir glanced at him. "Not entirely. I do have questions, and I'm sure you do too. But it would be against my role as Alpha to hurt you, especially while you are recuperating."

"Questions? What possible questions could you have for me? You haven't had anything to do with me since the night you turned me."

"I know, and in part, that was my choice. I am told your wife is no longer alive?"

Remus inhaled sharply. "No, she isn't."

Fenrir knew there was a story there but sensed that trying to get Remus to talk about it would only have tempers rising and that in turn would get them nowhere. But, it seemed that Remus was volunteering the information when he suddenly started talking.

"Nymphadora gave birth to Teddy, my son, in secret. We were being hunted and had hidden in a cave on the Orkney Islands in Scotland. She was in labour by the time we made it and it was extremely touch and go. But, luck was on our side. Theodore John Lupin was born before nightfall and he'd inherited the werewolf curse."

Fenrir listened in silence, allowing Remus to give whatever information he wanted.

"We lasted six weeks before we were found and had to move on. Nymphadora had managed to get it into her head that they wouldn't hurt her if she appeared with Teddy. He was, after all, just a baby. I knew, though. I knew that they would kill them both as soon as they realised that Teddy carried the curse. It's more apparent in the babies, their eyes flicker to yellow frequently as they can't control the wolf yet."

Fenrir knew that to be true, many of the cubs born with the curse would have their eyes jump between their natural colour and the yellow that was the wolf in them.

Leaning against a tree, Remus scrubbed a hand over his face and gave his leg a rest. "I begged her to come with me, but she was just so certain that they wouldn't hurt an infant. She was so wrong. The second they realised Teddy was a wolf and she had borne him, they shot them like animals. Teddy was killed first."

He took a shaky breath and managed to not fall to his knees. Remus looked at Fenrir and sighed heavily, shaking his head. "It was a year later that they finally made the Forest of Dean somewhere that wolves could congregate without being killed ruthlessly. Except for yesterday, of course. Assuming it is the next day, that is?"

"Yes. You slept through the night. I am so very sorry about your family, Remus."

The younger wolf shrugged. "I've gotten to a point where I have somewhat accepted what she chose. I cannot understand it, because she led my first- and only- child to death. But I have accepted it, or the hate will end up eating me alive."

Fenrir nodded. "It takes a lot to be able to accept and move on from something like that. You are a strong wolf, Remus. I believe I owe you an answer. Ask your question."

Remus had only one. "Why did you attack me all those years ago? You changed me, and then left to come to grips with what I was. My father hated me, my mother feared me. I was alone and had absolutely no one to explain what the hell I was going through. I was homeless by the time I was ten, and it was only because of James' parents that I was taken in. Even being purebloods, they could pity a young boy who had no life, no friends, and no understanding of what he had become."

Fenrir closed his eyes and took a minute before answering Remus' question. "I wasn't in my right mind that night. The Wolfsbane had not been created, but most wolves were able to accept the inner beast much easier. The moon was particularly strong that night and I lost control, letting the beast roam without restraint. Children smell sweetest to us because they are innocent, unpolluted. By the time I had reigned myself in, I'd already bitten you, and instead of taking you with me to care for you, I turned tail and ran."

The answer was far less horrifying than Remus had led himself to believe. He had spent decades letting himself think, and believe, that Fenrir was a mindless beast who went around murdering children. Voldemort had built up on those stories, and it seemed that Fenrir had done nothing to dissuade them.

"I thought...well, children were your favourite?" Remus asked carefully.

"No, of course not. When Voldemort was in power, werewolves were being taken by the Ministry and tortured for whereabouts of other dens. I took with his side to keep us safe, and yes, that meant letting the stories about me grow wild, but it at least made most stay away from us."

It made sense, in reality. Things were better now, but he had long ago accepted that werewolves would always be hunted by someone. At least now, there were safe places and most couldn't get into the sanctuaries, but since the Forest of Dean was such a vast place and still classed as a public place that wards could not be put up.

"Why not come back for me later?"

Fenrir overlooked that fact that Remus was asking question after question, he owed the younger wolf so much more than just answers. "By the time I had tracked you back down, you were with the Potter's, and already dealing with what you were."

Remus scowled. "That didn't mean you couldn't have come for me. And if you don't like children, then how do you explain Lavender Brown?"

"Miss Brown was not as loyal to the Light as many thought she was. She and her father were campaigning to have all werewolves made sterile. So those born with the curse can never have a family."

"That does not justify killing her!"

Fenrir shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't. But I will not allow someone like that to take away our right to procreate."

Unfortunately, Remus could not argue with that. Choosing not to say anything to that, he moved away from the tree and continued on his walk, his mind burning through a thousand questions a second.

"Remus, I wish to ask you something?" Fenrir called from behind him.

He paused in his stride and turned to face the Alpha. "Yes?"

"Will you stay here? With this den?"

"For now, yes. Later? I don't know."

Fenrir nodded. "That is good enough for now. Come, let's get you settled in, we can talk more then."

It occurred to Remus that maybe he shouldn't agree to talk more, but he felt lighter than he had in ages when talking about Nymphadora. So he nodded, and followed behind Fenrir.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Six weeks passed and though Remus' leg had gotten better, he was not fully healed and his limp was still extremely pronounced, especially if he walked for too long without his cane. Fenrir had asked for little during the time he had been there.

He'd answered all of Remus' questions honestly, even if the answers were difficult or not something Remus wanted to hear. Fenrir had approached the younger wolf a week into his stay and asked if he would do some light teaching to the cubs.

He'd readily agreed, relishing the chance to be able to do something with his time there. The cubs listened to him attentively, enjoying his lessons and most were already able to do minor spells. Except the wolves which had been Muggles. For them, Remus told some of the werewolf lore and tales.

Now, when Remus saw Ravenna, he was not instantly assaulted with memories of Nymphadora, and could hold a comfortable conversation with the woman. Often, he would find Fenrir watching him, almost curiously. For the most part, it didn't bother him, but sometimes he would be watching him so intensely that Remus would begin to feel uncomfortable.

Remus didn't realise how much he had come to enjoy the Alpha wolf's company until on his sixth week, Fenrir was not at dinner and no one had seen him since that morning. A shiver of fear shot down Remus' spine.

He asked Ravenna to cover his class that night to study the current phase of the moon. "Remus, he can take care of himself. He's been doing it for long enough."

"I know that, Ravenna. But something is bothering me. Call it wolf instinct, or whatever, but something is wrong, I know it."

Ravenna looked at him carefully. "You've changed."

Remus shook his head. "No, I grew up."

"Your bond grew. When an Alpha makes a cub, a bond is formed, but yours never had the chance to grow because you were away from one another for so long. But now that you're back, it's had the chance to mature."

"I highly doubt that's what it is. We haven't been in the same vicinity for over twenty years and the Alpha-cub bond would have dissolved years ago."

The woman shook her head. "No, your bond has always been there. Alpha has never stopped thinking about you, Remus. You are the only cub he has ever made and has refused to make any others."

"Our bond means nothing, Ravenna. I'll bring him home and then I'm leaving."

Ravenna smiled as he loped off into the woods. "Ah, but Remus, this is home to you," she murmured to herself.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Night fell and with no sign of Fenrir, Remus grew increasingly frustrated and concerned. Where could the pack Alpha have gotten to? He was certain the Fenrir had not returned to the pack, he would have been called back by now if that were the case.

A light wind disturbed his hair, and with it came a scent. Hunter. Letting his nose guide him, Remus came across a small camp, one tent, and a small fire burning. Circling around, but remaining behind the trees, Remus scoped the area.

The hunter's back was to him, and it was only when he made it around to the front that he found Fenrir. His Alpha lay tied up at the hunter's feet, bruised and heavily bleeding.

Remus' heart twisted at the sight of the powerful wolf left so broken and weak. He could smell no other hunters around, there was a good chance he could take this one.

Attacking him in the camp would be a terrible idea, first rule of a battle- never attack on the foe's ground.

Stepping away, Remus purposely snapped a twig and ran out into an open area, waiting for the hunter to come. Indeed, he came, dragging Fenrir with him.

The pack master limped, his leg clearly broken and unable to hold him. He fell to the ground and the hunter kicked him. Remus saw red and snarled at him.

"Poor, little wolf, come to find his master," the hunter sneered.

Remus chuckled coldly. "In a manner of speaking. What you have there is my Alpha...and mate. I suggest you release him."

The hunter rolled his eyes. "No, he's a danger to humanity. So are you."

"We haven't been a danger to humanity for years, not since the Wolfsbane became mandatory."

"Your kind shouldn't exist."

Remus laughed. "And what, you've taken it upon yourself to rid the earth of the big, bad wolf monsters?"

"No. I've learnt that if you kill the Alpha, you destroy the pack."

Remus fought the urge to glance at Fenrir. His Alpha would not be dying tonight. "Let my Alpha go, and you will walk away unharmed."

"You're just one little wolf, what can you possibly do against a seasoned werewolf hunter?"

Raw magic burst through Remus, and missed the hunter. The man laughed, unaware of the silver orb above his head.

"On my travels, I learnt a rather interesting spell," Remus growled.

Teeth elongating and fur sprouting out of his skin, Remus transformed into his wolf and Moony came out.

"Not possible! It's not the full..."

The hunter noticed the moon above him and backed away. Fenrir remained human, strangely, though no doubt due to his broken state.

Moony circled the man, drool pooling from his fangs, his growls fierce and menacing.

Yanking on the chain binding Fenrir, the hunter tried to run. Moony launched himself through the air and snarled, knocking the man to the ground.

Moony rolled around, biting and snapping at the nameless man, determined to keep him away from Fenrir.

The hunter pulled a dagger from his boot and plunged it between Moony's ribs. Howling in agony, he struck, swiping his claw over the hunter's chest and shredding the skin and killing the hunter instantly.

The chain fell, allowing Fenrir to carefully wriggle out of the links. Moony staggered over, whining pitifully, trying to lick at his wound.

The spell creating the moon faded as Moony did, forcing him to return to Remus. Collapsing at his feet, Remus coughed blood, a faint wheezing signalling his punctured lung.

Forming his patronus, the misty wolf bounded off to find Ravenna and bring help. "Funny...it used to be an eagle," he coughed before passing out.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"...need to consider taking more drastic measures to bring him..."

The voice drifted into Remus' mind, slowly bringing him back to consciousness, and with it all his aches and pains.

What the hell had happened to him? Oh yeah. The hunter. Fenrir. Fenrir! Remus sat bolt upright and searched around him until his amber eyes lit upon the Alpha wolf.

"Shh, Remus, lay back, you're still recovering," Ravenna soothed, coming into his line of vision.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine, thanks to you. The hunter you took out had others tracking the pack, they ran off when they realised their leader was dead. We owe you our lives."

Remus snorted then winced painfully. "Don't be ridiculous. I did what any other member of this pack would have done."

Her smile was knowing but she said nothing, gently forcing him to lie back down. "Rest some more, you took a nasty hit."

"Thank you, for putting me back together once again."

She smiled and ruffled his hair playfully. "You are more than welcome."

Ravenna left him alone with Fenrir, the pack master looking at him guardedly. Remus bore the intense inspection with silence, not wanting to upset the wolf further.

"You came to find me," he said finally.

Remus nodded. "Yes. You were gone too long and people began to worry."

Fenrir cocked his head. "You began to worry?"

"Yes, of course. You're my Alpha- I naturally began to worry when you didn't return. Besides, I like to think that we have become friends since I've been here."

Fenrir smiled slightly. "Perhaps. In the woods, when you faced the man who captured me, you said something very interesting."

Remus tried to cast his mind back but everything was still fuzzy, no doubt from the blood loss he had suffered and his punctured lung.

"Did I? You'll have remind me."

Fenrir smirked and ambled for the door. "When you remember, come find me. Get well quickly, Remus."

With that, the Alpha wolf was gone, leaving nothing behind but the earthy scent that invaded Remus' nostrils. Laying down, he shut his eyes and rested some more, or Ravenna would have his nuts as earrings.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It took a full two weeks before Remus was healed enough to get around on his own, especially since his broken leg had been aggravated while taking the hunter on.

In that time, he'd thought in great length about going after the man, his reasons and what Fenrir had said while he had been in the recovery shed, as he'd dubbed it.

In his mind, at the time, he had been looking for Fenrir because the pack would not have functioned for long with him missing and quite possibly dead.

Then, when he'd realised that Fenrir was chained like some common animal, his blood had lit on fire and his temper had soared with it.

At the time, his only thought was getting him away from Fenrir, but it had changed- morphed- into something else entirely. And then it had clicked. The older wolf was not just his Alpha or Maker, he was his Mate.

Remus could only gather that that was what he had said and what Fenrir meant by when Remus had said something interesting in the woods.

Now, walking around, he tried to find the resolve to go see the man he realised he'd come to care for, and make it known he remembered what he'd said.

Where was his Gryffindor courage now? Harry would be laughing and calling him a big girl. Smiling at the thought of the young man, Remus made a mental note to owl him and find out how things were going with him and Draco.

His legs brought him to a stop outside of Fenrir's place and Remus swallowed audibly before finding enough courage to raise his hand and knock on the door.

It opened, Fenrir stood behind it and a smile on his lips. "I see you are back on your feet. Come on in."

Remus waited for him to step back and entered the small hut, the shade pleasant from the harsh beat of the sun on him. He offered a gentle smile before walking through into the sitting room at Fenrir's gesture.

Plonking himself on the couch, Remus accepted the cold glass of ice water Fenrir presented him with. "How have you been?" He asked quietly.

"Quite well, my leg was a clean break so healed quickly and the rest was mostly shallow cuts and bruising from being kicked around. I'm curious where you learnt that spell."

"The moon one?" Fenrir nodded. "I learned it from a wizard in Portugal, he was studying the moon phases and with them only appearing at certain times of the lunar cycle, he created a spell that, for a short period of time, would create another moon."

"That is quite a spell- you must teach me it sometime."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Of course. As you've probably guessed, I came here for a reason."

"Indeed you probably have. Tea?"

"Sure. As it comes please, no sugar."

Fenrir nodded and bustled off to make their drinks. Remus suspected he was putting off the talk, maybe afraid he was going to say that he was leaving now he was fully healed.

Accepting his drink once Fenrir returned, Remus gestured him to sit down, smiling wryly at inviting him to do so in his own home.

"I've had a lot of time to think, during my recovery, and I've come to some rather startling conclusions in that time," Remus began.

Fenrir looked at him guardedly. "I see. And just want conclusions would these be?"

"That I was wrong. You are no monster and I was wrong to think you were. I'm an adult and should be able to enter situations like one, but instead I was more interested in getting the cheap shots in there first. The amount of times I had to temper my tongue was stupid," Remus started.

The Alpha wolf nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Secondly, I want to stay with the pack. I'm extremely fond of the cubs, and they're a delight to teach. I honestly cannot remember a time when I have felt more at home. Not since…well, you get what I'm saying."

"Of course you can stay, you're as much a part of this pack as any other wolf that is here," Fenrir murmured.

"And I remember what I said in the woods. It took me some time, a lot of things are still really fuzzy, partly because I was a wolf and partly because of the blood loss. I don't think it hit me until I realised there was a possibility that you were in real danger. I couldn't find any scent of you and the more time that passed, the more afraid I grew, and not just for the pack but for myself as well."

Fenrir frowned. "I don't understand."

Remus chuckled. "I remember calling you my Mate, and I meant it- then and now. The time that I've been here, we've had our talks and you've sat in on some of my classes while teaching the cubs. We've grown…close. It got to the point I would find myself disappointed if you were not sitting in on the class or you were not around for one of your talks."

Fenrir dared not breathe in case it was some cruel joke or he was dreaming.

"I don't know where this will take us, if anywhere, but I want to find out. Don't you?" Remus asked softly.

Fenrir nodded dazedly, his mind burning through questions but he shut them down, not wanting to kill the moment. "Definitely," he said hoarsely.

Remus rose and crouched in front of the Alpha wolf, his hands resting lightly on Fenrir's clothed thighs, heat seeping into his hands, the woollen material of the trouser scratching his palms slightly.

He watched the other wolf's Adam's apple bounce as he swallowed repeatedly, seemingly lost for words. It was strange for him too. Just a few years ago, he was married to a woman and had sired a boy, and yet here he was, his body thrumming for the hardness of a male- this male in front of him.

Leaning up, Remus tipped his face towards Fenrir's, silently asked him to take the last step, Remus unsure if he could do it himself.

Warm lips pressed to his own, slightly chapped, but gentle in their exploration of his. Remus found he liked the feeling of the light scratching of stubble against his own, the hardness of the thighs under his hands.

It was refreshing to feel something entirely different, despite being out of his comfort zone. But he didn't mind, because it was his Alpha and his Mate, and nothing about kissing his Mate felt wrong in any way.

Strong, calloused fingers grasped his chin, tilting his head for a better fit and their kiss deepened, tongues tentatively touching, as if seeking and learning the taste of the other. It was delicious and exciting, his body thrumming under the intense locking of their lips.

Minutes later, Fenrir broke the kiss and sat back, his eyes slightly glazed and panting softly, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Remus smiled rather dopily, lost in a haze of excitement and lust, his groin throbbing intensely.

"Remus," Fenrir whispered- his voice a purr.

"Fenrir," he returned, using the wolf's given name for the first time since he had arrived.

Neither moved, or said anything, each afraid to break the moment they were in. But it had to be, and so Remus stood- his smile still on his lips.

"I have a class tonight. I will come see you afterwards," Remus said quietly.

The Alpha nodded and Remus turned, leaving the hut and quietly closing the door behind him. He saw Ravenna and smiled cheerfully, her smile telling that she knew exactly what was going on. She walked over, the sun dancing in her hair.

"The cub has come home to stay," she stated.

"Yes, I'm staying. I uh, well, I think, well no; I know that I'm home. Fenrir and I…well, I think you already know."

Ravenna nodded and smiled. "Yes, I know. Be careful though, Alpha is…he's been hurting for a long time, be gentle with him."

Remus chuckled. "I don't think I could hurt him even if I did want to. As much as I loved Nymphadora, and Teddy, I don't think I ever really felt at home with her. Teddy was the light that kept me going when we were on the run, but he isn't here anymore and I can't keep clinging to a memory."

Ravenna nodded seriously. "What happened…well, we all know the story, it was horrific and no one should have to go through that. But as an Omega, you would be able to have cubs, if you so desired."

"I know I can, it's just…more reminding myself that being happy isn't betraying them. And knowing that having my own cubs is not replacing Teddy."

"Remus, you will never be able to replace Teddy, your first born is something special, but that is a time that has passed, and if you spend any more time dwelling on it, you and Alpha are not going to make it."

Remus knew that and thanked her, preparing for his afternoon class with the cubs to practice their wand work. It was tough going and there were some mishaps, but nothing that he wasn't used to. He did owl Harry in the evening, asking many questions on how things were and if Draco was alright.

He told his honorary godson about Fenrir and their potential life together. He wasn't of the response he would get but he was pleasantly surprised with the return owl and a simple note saying he would there later that night.

True to his word, Harry appeared just as the sun set, his still young face showing the barest hint of crow's feet around the eyes.

"Well, Moony, your letter certainly caught my attention. Draco is doing well. He got a new position within the Ministry and is currently taking on some of the creature laws. He sends his regards. But that's not why I'm here, tell me more about Greyback."

Remus smiled. "It's…sudden, I know. He went missing and I looked for him, no one else in the pack was able, and it felt like something I should do. He was caught by a hunter, and hurt, badly. Seeing him so beaten and scared, it woke something I didn't know I'd been missing. The wolf recognised Fenrir as my Mate, as crazy as that sounds."

Harry nodded understandingly. "There's nothing wrong with that, Remus. I just want you to be careful. Fenrir Greyback has a history, and not a good one."

"I know that, Harry. We've discussed most of it and I see no reason for him to lie to me. I can leave at any time but I don't want to. The cubs here are so wonderful, such bright little furballs."

Laughing, Harry watched one run across the grass. "Yes, I see what you mean, minus the fur of course. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Remus didn't even need to think about it. "Yes, I've never been more certain of anything, Harry."

"Alright, so long as you're sure, that's all I care about. Anyway, I need to get back to home. His son, Scorpius, is coming to stay for the night and he's meeting me for the first time, so I need to get back and get cleaned up."

"Okay. Stay in touch, Harry. I know I've lacked lately and I have no excuses, just…don't lose contact."

Harry promised he would owl more regularly now that Remus had a fixed address and disappeared with a pop, two footprints in the grass the only sign that he had even been there at all. The moon was almost fully risen and Remus made his way to Fenrir's hut.

Knocking, he entered and was assaulted the second the door was in the jamb, a mouth on his and taking everything from him- even his very breath. Startled at first, Remus soon gave in and melted under the tongue questing in his mouth.

When they broke apart, Remus was panting heavily. "This is new. I've not even been gone long."

Fenrir's eyes glowed in the weak light coming from the fire. "You've been gone much longer than that, my Mate."

Remus recognised the flare of the bond between them, it never having been completed. "I know, but I'm home now."

The Alpha nodded and dragged him to the chair, sitting and pulling Remus into his lap, simply wanting to hold him close. They talked until their eyes were heavy, and Fenrir dragged him to the bed, promising only to sleep.

As soon as his head touched the pillow Remus was out cold and snoring. When dawn lit the hut, Remus was alone and he chuckled. A note lay on Fenrir's pillow, informing him that he had gone to the morning perimeter walk, had tried to wake Remus and given up when the younger wolf had remained asleep and oblivious.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was six months before anything serious happened, both too afraid to take that final step. There had been kissing and heavy petting, even oral, but nothing beyond that and Remus was growing frustrated with Fenrir- and himself.

The full moon hit and they roamed the night together, playing and enjoying the company of the cubs that were trying to find their howls. The noises were pitiful but adorable, their fur still fluffy in their young age.

The night wore on with Remus and Fenrir finding a small secluded area and curling up together to sleep, their head resting on the other's midsection, their furred bodies fitting together comfortably.

When they woke, they were human and completely naked. Neither quite knew where to look, even though they had been naked together on numerous occasions in their explorations of each other's bodies.

"We uh, we should probably get back," Remus croaked, his throat sore from their teaching the cubs how to howl.

"Yes, it would be wise. I don't wish to be the findings of a search party in such a state of…well, nakedness."

Remus laughed and they dashed back to their den, running into their respective huts and dressing. It had been a fun night and Ravenna shot him a wink when he came across her.

"What? I know that look. What happened?" He glared accusingly.

"You don't remember? You spent half the night licking each other's muzzles. It was actually rather adorable," Ravenna teased.

Huffing, Remus stormed off though a smile twitched his lips. No doubt it had been adorable, especially to the mothers who had been so happy to see their Alpha finally settled down.

And settled down he was, Fenrir had spent more and more time involved with the pack and its day to day running instead of just taking a back seat. He played with the cubs which was something that he had never done before.

Over the time they had been developing their relationship Remus had been getting more and more broody, wanting to have a cub of his own again. He had reconciled that he would not be replacing Teddy, nothing could do that, but he wanted a family.

Their lack of forward motion in their relationship was frustrating him, and tonight, he planned to remedy that. Making sure that Fenrir was out doing his nightly perimeter check, Remus slipped into his hut and lit the fire, sitting in an armchair and waited for him to return.

The door opened and Remus looked up, a smile on his lips.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Fenrir asked, surprise in his voice.

Remus grinned. "I came to see you, of course."

Fenrir sat in the chair opposite and nodded, his eyes riveted to the open top two buttons of Remus' shirt. "Any particular reason?"

"Yes, I missed you."

Fenrir smiled gently and motioned Remus forward, dragging the wolf into his lap and kissing him softly, their mouths devouring each other in their hungry way. Remus' body reacted, his jeans tightening and outlining his arousal at being near his Alpha and Mate.

As per, the Alpha broke their kiss, but Remus moved his lips to Fenrir's throat, licking and nipping at the skin heatedly. A moan broke from Fenrir, highlighting how much he was enjoying the attention.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Remus moved lower, biting and sucking over his chest and stomach, paying attention to his nipples until Fenrir was squirming and panting, his mouth slack and whimpering.

"Come to bed," Remus whispered.

Expecting refusal, he was surprised when Fenrir agreed and stood, pulling him by the hand to his bedroom, shutting the door with a firm click and turned to Remus, his eyes burning in the light and he moved with almost feral movements.

Remus shivered in anticipation and reached out to finish undressing his lover. Fenrir let him remove the shirt and unfasten his trousers before his brain kicked in and he started undressing Remus, his movements furtive and hurried.

It was not the first time they had seen each other naked but this time seemed so much more important. Remus' eyes travelled the naked expanse of skin and pushed Fenrir's trousers down, chuckling at the exposure of the red tipped cock, pulsing and hard.

He found it incredibly exciting that his Mate went commando, it left him with easy access to his lover's erection and made for the quick fumbles they had been having. Usually behind a tree, escaping their duties long enough to achieve release and a messy kiss.

Remus was pushed back onto the bed, his clothes quickly removed and a hot mouth closed over his cock, making his go cross-eyed with pleasure and whimper softly at the attention. "Yes!" He hissed.

Fenrir sucked and bobbed his head, the skilled tongue lapping at the thick vein underneath and causing his pleasure to sky rocket.

Soft sounds were coming from the Alpha as he made sure his Mate enjoyed himself, revelling in the taste of the length in his mouth and the cries of the wolf.

"Fen…Fen stop…stop…" He was too close.

But Fenrir ignored him and continued, making Remus arch and spill into his lover's waiting mouth, crying out his name and slumping, completely boneless, on the sheets.

The Alpha kissed up his chest until he reached Remus' mouth, making him taste himself on Fenrir's tongue. It was a heady concoction- Fenrir's natural taste combined with his own semen was something Remus found he enjoyed tasting on regular occasion.

"Fen, come on, I want to feel you inside me," Remus murmured in his ear.

Fenrir smiled devilishly and nodded, reaching into a drawer and removing a jar of lubricant, his eyebrows waggling. "I've been wanting to take you for so long, so afraid that it was too soon and you would regret it."

Remus laughed. "Merlin what a pair we are! I didn't want to push the point because you'd been alone for so long, I thought you might change your mind."

Fenrir kissed his jaw and smiled. "Well, we got here eventually."

A blush stained Remus' cheeks and he nodded. He had to admit that he was nervous as hell. Not only was it his first time with a man, it was the first time he'd had sex in years. Though he doubted it was a dance one could forget, he was unsure of what to do.

Fenrir took pity on him and moved between his legs. "Like this or on your hands and knees?"

The idea of Fenrir taking him from behind lit his blood and he shifted to get up eagerly. It amused the Alpha, most considered the position fucking like animals, but he was rather partial to it.

"So sexy, on your knees and waiting for me. I know you're excited, Remus. You're already getting hard again."

He blushed darker, the truth of the words slamming through him and he moaned loudly. Cool, wet fingers stroked over his anus and he inhaled sharply at the sensation. A fingertip circled until it finally pushed in.

Squirming in mild discomfort, he stilled when Fenrir grasped his hip and murmured for him to stay still. Remus followed the soft order and felt a second finger breach him, making him hiss at the burn of intrusion.

"Hush, Remus. Try and relax, breathe deeply and push back onto my fingers."

Doing as asked, Remus took a deep breath and moved his arse back, feeling Fenrir's fingers slide in deeper, the burn gone and a mild feeling of fullness taking over. Fenrir's fingers pulled back and pushed back in, pumping steadily.

A spark of pleasure shot through Remus and he cried out, his arms shaking under the force.

"Ah, I see we found your prostate," Fenrir purred behind him.

The next few minutes made Remus a keening, panting, whining mess as Fenrir stroked his prostate over and over again. The fingers glided smoothly, leaving Remus feeling loose and relaxed. A third finger was pushed in, and though it burned mildly, it was not as much as with two.

The bed shifted behind Remus and something much thicker was pressed against his hole, something much blunter. There was pressure and then burning, stretching, as Fenrir pushed into his body. Remus winced and cried out in pain, trying to move away.

"Shh. Deep breath again and push back, Remus," Fenrir soothed gently.

Obeying, Remus did and though it stung, it was less so and soon, Fenrir was thrusting slowly, filling Remus and making him moan softly, pushing back and begging for more.

Hands grasped his hips, pulling him back to meet Fenrir's thrusts, the speed increasing until the Alpha's balls were slapping against his, his cock bouncing and smacking against the skin of his stomach obscenely.

His prostate was stimulated repeatedly, heat curling in his stomach as he grew closer to orgasm. "Faster," he pleaded.

Their skin smacked together, sweat gathering and making it glisten in the light. Fenrir thrust harder until they were both panting with trying to hold out. Remus was first to cave, coming and screaming as he spurted, untouched, onto the sheets.

Fenrir's cock was squeezed by Remus' arse, triggering his own orgasm and he came in his lover, his seed spilling deep. They collapsed together on the bed, neither caring for the mess. Fenrir wrapped his arm around Remus' waist and held him close, kissing his neck gently.

"Stay the night?"

"Of course," Remus replied with a yawn. "I love you," he murmured before falling asleep, exhausted, sated and happy.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Their relationship soared after that night, with them spending many a time in the woods, exploring new places to make love. Remus' personal favourite was the time against one of the trees, and despite the bark having shredded his skin, it was completely worth it.

Six months of being together and Remus could not be happier. Well, he could, but he was about to be. Standing under the stars, he felt Fenrir sidle up to him, lips kissing the back of his neck in greeting.

"Ravenna said you were looking for me?" He said quietly.

"Mmhmm. It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

Fenrir nodded. "Yes, it is. The sky is clear and the stars burn brightly."

Remus smiled. "Yes. I'd like to think that the ones I love are up there."

"It is a comforting thought."

Remus nodded and faced him, a smile playing on his lips. "Remember when you said you would never create another cub?"

Fenrir cocked his head to the side but nodded. "And I won't. You are the only cub I've ever created and I have no plans to make more."

"Well…that's not strictly true."

"I don't follow."

Remus pulled Fenrir's hand to his stomach. "Sense it out for yourself."

Fenrir sniffed at him until his face froze. Remus felt the beginnings of fear and worried that this was not something that the Alpha wanted.

"Fen?"

"You are carrying?"

Remus nodded, on the verge of actually crying. "Yes…please tell me this is something you want?"

"What? Why would you think I don't?"

"You're just standing there…not smiling. What am I supposed to think, Fen?"

The Alpha relaxed and smiled. "Sorry, you shocked me, is all. A new cub in the den, and ours."

Remus nodded and smiled, nuzzling against his neck. "I can tell you exactly when…"

Fenrir laughed at the suggestive tone and knew instantly. "Against the tree four weeks ago."

"Yep. My favourite time so far, not including our first night together, but that one naturally takes top place and nothing will take over it."

Remus kissed him softly and cupped his cheek. "You sure about this?"

Fenrir could have paused, made it drawn out, but he could sense that Remus was hanging by a thread and nodded. "Of course I am. I've never been surer of anything in my life. We will have this cub, and more, and be the family we've both wanted. And I will love you until the end of time, and beyond."

Remus felt tears prick his eyes and swiped at them, muttering about being silly. "I love you, and I have done for a while now. And I'll continue to. Come on, let's go celebrate with the others, Ravenna is practically bursting with the need to tell everyone."

Someone screamed in joy and there were footsteps thundering their way. "Looks like the wolf is outta the bag," he laughed.

Remus took his hand and faced the people gathering to celebrate with them, finally feeling home and complete. He glanced at the stars once more and sent a silent message of love to the family he'd once had. He kissed Fenrir on the neck and went to enjoy the start of the family he had now, peace in his heart where there had been a hole and a cub being nurtured in his body.

~Finis~

**The latest instalment of the A Series of Unfortunate Events collection is finished. I do hope you've all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Leave a review = feed an author ;)**


	3. Love and Loss

**Love and Loss**

**Welcome to a another instalment of the A Series of Unfortunate Events compilation. I must warn you now there is strong character death and some angst. Read at your own risk.**

**This part depicts a heterosexual relationship had holds an explicit scene between a male and female. **

**JK Rowling own all Harry Potter relating things, I just borrow her characters so they dance to my own tune. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is unbeta'd, I'm trying to learn from my own mistakes instead of relying on a beta.**

At just two months old, Harry had already proven to be an extraordinary infant, surpassing even the expectations of his parents. Though, in reality, James but no pressure on his firstborn son. It was unrealistic to think that a mere baby would be able to do complete the things that Lily seemed to expect from him.

But, at the same time, he could not bring himself to scold his wife. She was a proud mother whose son seemed to delight in making his young mother smile. Harry would do the oddest little things and Lily's entire face would just light up like a Patronus. It was beautiful to see and it would make little Harry squeal with delight and wave his tiny limbs around.

It was a night in October that saw the smile on Lily's face disappear and pure horror take its place. Albus Dumbledore had appeared on their doorstep with grave news and tears in his eyes at what he had to tell the new parents.

"Lily…I am so sorry to come and ruin such a lovely night but I am afraid that this cannot wait until the morning," the aged Headmaster stated quietly.

"Come on in. Albus! You're white as a sheet, what's happened?" She cried at his appearance.

"You've always trusted me before- I need you to do that now for me."

Nodding, she took a seat and cradled her two month old son to her chest tightly. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Sybil has made a prophecy, and I am afraid that it is valid. It concerns Harry and the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

"What's that evil son of a bitch got to do with my son?" James growled from the doorway.

"I have it with me, but cutting it down to laymen's terms, young Harry will be the one to destroy him forever."

Lily frowned. "Albus, he's two months old, that's ridiculous and you know it."

Albus nodded with a sigh. "He is much too young, but Voldemort is not going to see it that way. I'm afraid…well, Severus overheard what was said. As much as it pains me to say it, he is already no doubt on his way to repeat what he heard."

"No! He wouldn't!" Lily cried.

"I wish it were not so, my dear. But Severus has been led astray with promises of glory and power, after the childhood he has suffered- I cannot say that I am surprised. Disappointed? yes. But surprised? Not really."

"Tell me what it says," she demanded.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Lily could interpret the meaning near instantly, knowing full well exactly what was being said and that her son would be a target.

"He's going to come for Harry, isn't he?" She whispered.

"Yes, he is. Voldemort cannot have a force stronger than him out there. He will eventually work out who the child is. I have yet to go warn Frank and Alice. Little Neville was born on the same day as Harry, there is a chance it could be him, but in my heart, I don't believe it his. Harry has already shown signs of magic, has he not?"

James nodded, proud. "Yes, he has."

"Then I would bet my place as Headmaster that Harry is the child in the prophecy. I am so very sorry. Take this Portkey, don't contact anyone- not even me. I will come to you if there is news. Take only what you need, and anything you can do without should be left behind. Remember, tell no one."

Albus saw himself out, leaving the young couple to deal with the grim news that a madman was going to be hunting for their tiny baby, with murder in his heart.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A year passed with Lily and James going into hiding, doing everything in their power to protect their only child from the evil of Voldemort. The young couple knew their days were numbered and it was only a matter of time before he came, there would be no outrunning him.

James made sure every day counted and that they remained happy, he would not have his family upset and frightened. Little Harry, at fifteen months old, was completely oblivious to their fears and kept his parents happy with his talents at magic and his thrill seeking ways.

Sirius Black, James' best friend, was to be their secret keeper on the Fidelius Charm, but he had happily let Peter Pettigrew take the role. Sirius was not a man of responsibility and he knew it was something that he did not want to do, as much as he loved James and Harry.

He was round that morning, watching Harry zip around on his broom, driving James mad when he went too close to a wall. Sirius had to admit though that the boy was already skilled on a broom and would be the next England Quidditch Team seeker.

Harry's amazing skill at catching things was practically legendary, and Sirius reflected the pride in James' eyes.

"Prongs, I gotta shoot mate. I'm meeting Mary soon," Sirius chuckled as Harry gave James another heart attack.

"Sure Padfoot. aHaIs Moony still coming do you know?"

"Yep, he said he'd be over around four."

James gently removed Harry from his broom and passed him to Sirius so he could say goodbye. "Say bye to Padfoot, Harry."

Harry patted Sirius' long hair. "Bah bah, woof woof," he giggled.

Sirius laughed at the nickname and blew a raspberry on Harry's cheek, revelling in Harry's squeal of delight. "Bye, Prongslet."

The two Potter's waved Harry's godfather off and they returned to their game of chasing Harry around and making sure he didn't crash into a wall or Lily would have his head. His fiery haired wife was a real stickler for keeping an eye on Harry, terrified he would wind up breaking his neck on the damn toy broom.

The broom lowered to the floor and Harry plonked on the floor, rubbing his tummy and looking at James pointedly.

"Are you hungry, little man?" James said, scooping him up.

Harry nodded and his belly rumbled for emphasis. "Food, Dada," Harry said, clapping his hands excitedly.

Carrying him to the kitchen, James settled him in the high chair and fixed a bowl of porridge. Sitting at the table, James spoon fed Harry and played Open for the Hogwarts Express with him.

Harry made the 'choo choo' noises until the spoon reached his mouth and opened his mouth wide. Before long, the bowl was empty and Harry was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Lily walked in and smiled at them. "I think someone needs their nap," she teased.

James cleaned him up and plucked him from the chair. "I think so too. I'll go nap in the chair with him."

Kissing his cheek, Lily left her boys to it and set to cleaning the kitchen up as was her usual morning routine.

James settled on the sofa with Harry laid on his chest. He looked down at the small black haired head and lightly scruffed his fingers over it. "Oh my little boy, you are so precious, don't ever change."

Harry sighed sleepily, his fist pressed against his lips and nuzzling against James' chest. Soon, Harry was snoring quietly, his legs tucked under him, his face turned towards James'. His father spent a few minutes just watching his baby boy sleep, recalling the time when he had been in Lily's stomach still.

He'd lay awake at night, his fingers tracing circles on Lily's swollen stomach, feeling Harry kicking against his hand. He'd never felt so blessed. He had a wife who loved him, as he loved her, and a son who was amazing by any standards.

Kissing Harry's head, James summoned a book and read while Harry slept. He did have a cot but James preferred to let Harry sleep on his chest. Harry would sleep until eleven, maybe noon, giving James a minimum of an hour's reading time.

Moony wasn't coming until four so he had nowhere to be. Besides, James would reschedule anything around nap time- he wouldn't miss one for anything. Even when in the Aurors, he would refuse to start work before noon so he could spend Harry's nap time with him.

Many of his colleagues teased him, but when he showed the photos of Harry asleep on his chest, they couldn't deny that it was a sweet sight. But he'd had to give up work when they went into hiding, not that he minded, it meant more time with his son.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Harry woke at noon, his cheeks flushed from sleep and his eyes glassy. Yawning sleepily, Harry crawled up James' chest and rubbed noses with his father, as was their customary thing after nap time.

"Hello sleepy man, are we feeling rested?"

Harry babbled away and clapped his hands joyfully. "Dada! Brum brum!"

James got out the toy broom and sat Harry on it, letting him once again zip around the living room. He let the game continue for an hour until it was time for lunch. Harry made little fuss about being taken off his broom, especially when he knew it was time to eat.

The little lad seemed to put food away as much as his father did. James made them both soup and soldiers, feeding Harry between his own. Lily sat down with a sandwich, occasionally dipping it in his soup.

"What are my two favourite boys doing until Remus comes over?" She asked James.

"I was thinking of taking him in the garden for a bit, get him some sun while it's still warm out. We're lucky, October is usually so cold but we've struck lucky year. Plus it's Halloween, so I thought Moony could help me with his costume."

Lily sighed. "I wish we could take him out."

"I know, love. But we just can't risk it. We'll take plenty of photos and show them once this is all over. Besides, Harry will just enjoy wearing something different than his overalls."

His wife nodded and kissed his cheek. "Let me know when Moony is here, it's been too long since I last saw him."

"Sure thing, where are you going?"

"Just into the attic, it needs sorting out and you're not going to do it," she teased.

"I could…but you know, I'll find something shiny and get completely distracted."

Lily laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. Standing, she kissed her boys on the head and left them to their play time.

"What do you say to a little gardening, Harry?"

The toddler clapped his hands and smacked them in his soup, sending it everywhere.

"Huh, I guess you like the sound of that. _Evanesco_."

Cleaning the kitchen, James took them outside and slathered Harry in sun screen before grabbing the gardening tools and setting to getting rid of all the weeds that had sprouted over the summer. Harry crawled around, occasionally walking before plonking back on his butt to crawl.

James kept one eye on him at all times. His son was a devious little bugger and if he took his eye off him, the boy would be off merlin knows where.

The wards trilled softly, alerting James that someone was at the door. Scooping up Harry, he balanced the toddler on his hip and went to answer it, finding Remus on the doorstep.

"Hey Moony, come on in."

Remus instantly stuck his hands out for Harry and James handed him over. Remus talked away while Harry stared at him in awe, as he did every time Remus visited. It was his eyes, occasionally they would flicker from amber to bright yellow, fascinating Harry.

James called to his wife that Moony had arrived and shortly she thundered down the stairs, hugging him tightly though mindful not to squash Harry.

"Remus, it's been far too long. You look so tired! Come sit down and I'll make you something to eat."

Before he had chance to say anything he was forced into a chair and a turkey sandwich shoved under his nose, which Harry tried to steal. Remus shared it with the boy, thanking Lily quietly for his sandwich and smiled tiredly.

"I apologise for my appearance, it was the full moon not long ago," he said in way of explanation.

"Remus, you know full well we don't care about that here. We love you for who you are, furry little problem included."

James nodded in agreement. "Yes, so stop talking like we're going to turf you out because you shifted recently. You forget I've seen you at your worst."

Remus nodded, humbled. "I know, Prongs. It's hard to break the habit of a lifetime."

Harry suddenly howled and clapped. He was aware of Remus and what he was, even though at such a young age he should not understand. "Yes, Harry, that is exactly what I did."

Harry babbled animatedly at Remus, most of it gibberish, but the wolf listened intently, taking in every word. He never grew tired of Harry, or got bored of his inability to fully convey what he wanted, not like Peter.

He would eventually tire of the toddler and hand him back with a vaguely disgusted expression, though not something any of the others had noticed, but Remus was a perceptive person.

Remus played games and talked back, chased Harry on his broom and helped James put together Harry's Halloween costume. Dressing him as a bat, James created the wings so that they would actually lift Harry a couple of inches off the ground, while Remus worked on the body and ears.

They were done within the hour and Lily ran around snapping photos of him. Harry was delighted with the hovering he could now do, his small, chunky legs kicking away.

Remus left at six, still exhausted from his recent shift and gave Harry a tight cuddle before handing the sleepy little boy back to his father. James embraced him and smiled gently. "Don't be a stranger, Moony. Harry loves seeing you, and it pleases Lily so much to be able to look after you. We all worry."

Remus nodded. "I will endeavour to return more often. Goodnight and I will come back soon."

James watched him down the path and around the corner until he was out of sight. Locking up for the night, James cooked them all dinner and put Harry in the bath. As per usual, there ended up being more water on the floor than in the tub, but a quick _Evanesco_ took care of it, along with a drying charm.

Harry was in bed and fast asleep by eight, leaving his parents some time together. They lay in bed, James reading and Lily doing her puzzle. Some Muggle thing called Sudoku. She wasn't bad it, especially with her head for arithmancy and Sudoku was similar with its number structures.

Seeing his wife engrossed in the puzzle, he laid his book down and nuzzled her neck between jaw and shoulder, kissing the lightly perfumed skin.

"Hey there, my lovely wife," he murmured.

Lily set the puzzle aside. "Good evening husband of mine."

James chuckled and met her lips for a soft, teasing kiss, his hand skimming over the flesh of her stomach under her vest. "It's hard to believe that just over a year ago, Harry was in there waiting to be born."

She laughed and nodded. "Yes, our little boy practically kicking his way out of me. Merlin he was an active thing, he'd be kicking me all night long most of the time towards the end."

James smiled. "Sometimes, I would balance a ball on your stomach while you slept and Harry would bump it instantly off. I would spend ages just doing that."

Lily turned to lie facing him. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

The man shook his head. "No Lily, I was the lucky one. You married me when we were barely adults ourselves and gave me Harry. You are nothing short of amazing."

The fiery haired witch blushed to the colour of her hair, pressing her lips back against his and rolling on top of him, her breasts pressed to his chest. His cock pressed against her pantie covered pussy, making her moan quietly.

Rubbing against the stiff length, she moved to his neck, kissing it, her hands kneading his chest, nails scrapping down the muscles he'd not lost since leaving the Aurors.

James hummed in appreciation, his hands doing some kneading of their own but to her arse, squeezing the cheeks rhythmically and using his grasp to rub her against him. His hands moved so he could pull her vest off, her breasts bouncing against his chest.

His thumbs grazed the nipples until they were stiff and begging for his attention. Lily moved up so he could reach them with his mouth and tongued one nipple, rolling the other between thumb and forefinger before switching over, making sure to give them equal attention.

Lily purred and whimpered above him, his sleeping trousers becoming damp with her writhing on his cock, her wetness seeping through. One hand snuck down and into the cotton material, stroking her folds teasingly, and his fingers soaked and sliding with ease.

He would move back any time she tried to get his fingers on her clit, making her huff in frustration as her body pulsed with need.

"James…please…" she begged.

The wizard sniggered before taking pity on his wife and slipping one finger in, stroking her clit expertly and making her shudder as she quickly drew close to orgasm. Leaving her teetering on the edge, he pulled back and rolled them so he was on top of her, lips fastened to her neck.

Lily's fingers dug under the waistband of his sleep pants and tried to push them down. He hopped off the bed long enough to remove them and her panties, leaving them both naked, their bodies bathed in the light coming from the fire, and the lamp next to their bed.

James took in the sight of his beautiful wife, her skin glowing, hair fanned out across the pillow and her cheeks flushed with arousal. Between her thighs was damp and…oh merlin…she'd used the hair removal charm. He gulped. How had he not noticed that when he was stroking her?

"Come here, baby," she cooed to him.

James practically pounced on her, his cock bumping her leg and he kissed her fiercely. "You used the hair removal charm," he purred.

"Yes I did, just for you."

He growled, nipping down her neck and chest, tonguing her stomach and navel, dragging the tip over her mound before licking the crease of her thighs. She whimpered quietly, her fingers tangling in his thick hair and dragging his head to her pussy.

"Say it," he murmured, taking delight in the way she blushed.

"Lick me," she whispered, mortified at how her voice shook.

"Not good enough."

"Please, James, my love, lick me until I come."

James chuckled darkly and obliged, his tongue flicking at her folds until he pushed in and lapped at her clit. Her fingers tightened painfully in his hair until he was certain she was going to rip it out by the roots.

Moving down, James pushed his tongue into her, thrusting it in a stabbing motion as she bucked and whimpered. Running two fingers over her wetness, he pushed them into her in place of his tongue and pumped them. He crooked them just right and stroked her g spot, his tongue returning to its earlier motions and licking her clit.

Lily's pants and whimpers grew to soft wails until he could feel her pussy fluttering around his fingers, her clit literally pulsing under his tongue. Moving his fingers faster, James licked her more ferociously until she gave a cry and came on his face, her juices flooding his mouth.

Slumping against the pillows, Lily panted, meeting his kisses as he rose higher, tasting herself and getting a thrill out of it. Reaching between them, she stroked his cock and smirked, pushing him to roll off her.

He complied and laid back, happily taking what she was offering- it was rare they found time to be so deeply intimate. Usually it was either a quick fumble or a stolen shag while Harry slept. Not that they weren't fun too, but sometimes it was more fun to really take time with each other.

Her tongue swiped across the head of his cock and she lapped at him, like he was an ice lolly and he groaned softly, his hand in her hair but not forcing her down, just resting there lightly, fingers massaging her skull.

Slowly, she took the head in her mouth and sucked, her cheeks hollowing while her tongue still toyed with her slit in the maddening way that left him unsure if he wanted to beg for more or have her carry on as she was.

Lily took the decision out of his hands and took more of him in, hitting the back of her throat and sucking harder. His eyes crossed and he grunted in the effort not to shove himself into her throat. The last time he'd lost control like that Lily had choked and thrown up on him. Not exactly romantic.

He watched her bob up and down on him, her lips stretched obscenely around hi, red and swollen from their kisses and her current act. It was enough to make him lose his load if it carried on. Gently pulling her off, he laid her down and rolled between her legs.

James kissed her gently, guiding himself into her and sliding home in one, smooth trust, burying himself to the hilt until his balls rested against her arse cheeks. She was hot, wet, tight and oh so wonderful.

This was something that James would never tire of- being inside his wife, squeezing his cock in a way that left him breathless.

Getting his body under control, he finally started thrusting languidly, kissing her gently with soft pecks and gentle touching of tongues. Her legs wrapped around his waist and locked at the ankles in the small of his back, pushing him down so he went deep.

James sped up, hitting her spot and making her cry out sharply, his lips worrying the skin of her neck. He loved the noises she made, the soft whimpers and cries as he drove her further towards completion.

Driving into her harder, he panted into her neck and whispered into her ear, "let go, beautiful, I want to feel you come on my cock while I'm fucking you."

The words struck the desired reaction and Lily cried out, pulsing around him and he followed shortly after, spilling into her and crying out hoarsely before letting himself rest on her a moment, neither quite willing to let go and move apart.

Sensing he was becoming too heavy, James slipped to the side, still holding her close. He kissed her languidly, moving between her lips and face, eyelids and cheeks, the tip of her nose. He encountered wetness and pulled back, worry on his face.

His wife was crying and he instantly thought he had hurt her, but she clung to him for dear life and sobbed. James patiently waited for it to pass before questioning the tears.

"Sorry…I can't help but think that his won't last, that we won't be this happy all the time," she cried softly.

James kissed her forehead. "The important thing is that we live the now, and worry about tomorrow when it comes. I will always love you, Lily. You and Harry are my life, my entire world, and nothing is more important to me than you two."

She met his kisses and hugged him tightly, fear in her heart. She knew, deep down, something was coming, and they had better be prepared.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was late, but James was awake, the wind howling outside, rattling the windows. He had a sense of unease and it was confirmed when there was banging on the door.

"Lily!" He hissed, waking her. "Get to Harry, and stay with him!"

Tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded, kissing him hard, most likely for the last time. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you. Now go!"

Snatching his wand off the side, James descended the stairs just as the door was blown off the hinges. He stood resolutely, determined he would out up a fight, and make sure this bastard had a hard time getting past him.

"James Potter," called a soft, but cold voice.

"Get out of my house!" He hissed.

"Move aside and give me the boy, you need not die."

James laughed coldly. "I will never give you my son, you sick bastard. Now get out."

He was amazed his wand didn't shake, despite the fear coursing through him. _Always best to get the first shot off, _he thought relying on his Auror training.

Firing off a _Confringo_, James erected a shield against the _Bone Crushing Curse_ sent his way. "I did not come here to duel, boy!"

James knew he was on borrowed time, but he did his best to keep the man in front of him busy. Sending a stream of _Confringo, Stupefy, Reducto, Bombarda, Sectumsempra_ and _Incarcerous,_ he furtively ducked and dived out of the way of return fire.

"Your attempt to fight is admirable, James. But I tire of being kept waiting. Last chance, step aside and I will not hurt you."

"Never," James hissed.

His last thought as he realised he was going to die was that someone would come and save his wife and son. He registered the whisper of the killing curse, seeing the jet of sickly green light rushing towards him. Then he knew no more as he struck the ground dead.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Lily could hear the curses firing and the blast of magic hitting the house, she stood in front of Harry's cot protectively.

"Momma loves you, Harry. So very, very much. Don't be scared, I won't let anyone hurt you. You are so loved my sweet baby boy," she murmured to him, tears running down her cheeks.

The sound of spell fire suddenly stopped and she knew the moment her husband fell, her heart clenching and she let out a sob of pain, her husband dead.

The door flew open and she turned, wand drawn and pointed at him. "Leave my son alone."

"So you are the one called Lily," Voldemort said.

She paused at that. "What?"

"I can see why he asked me to spare you. You are very beautiful, even for a Mudblood."

She cottoned on to what he meant. "Severus…" it still pained her to think that her once best friend would put them all in danger.

"Yes. Young Severus was so distraught when he realised it was your boy I was going to kill. He begged me so prettily to spare your life."

"But not the life of my child!" She snapped. "You can tell Severus from me that I won't _ever_ forgive him for betraying us!"

Voldemort laughed coldly. "Oh child, he may have pointed me in the right direction, but it was someone much closer to home that betrayed you."

She knew it was Peter. Sirius and Remus would sooner die than put Harry in harm's way. "I'm begging you, leave my baby alone. He's just a baby. Please," she begged.

"You think his age matters to me? He is a child that could one day become the one to defeat me, I do not plan on dying, Mrs. Potter, so I'm afraid he cannot live."

"You're a monster! He's just a baby! Please! Not Harry!"

Voldemort stepped closer. "You're last chance. Step aside and I will spare your life, as I have promised. You can have more children, my dear."

"Why would I have more children when I have Harry? He's not replaceable like broken doll!" She screamed.

Harry cried behind her, his sobs breaking her heart. "Just go. Please. Please don't take him from me."

Voldemort raised his wand and Lily turned jumped in front of the cot, taking the curse meant for him and tumbling to the carpeted floor, her once vibrant green eyes dull and unseeing.

Voldemort sighed and raised his wand for a third and final time. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The curse rushed towards Harry, but it never struck. Instead, it rebounded off an invisible shield, hitting Voldemort and destroying him. A piece of him remained though, seeking shelter. Little Harry's head was cut from the curse, the skin marked and red, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The sliver of Voldemort disappeared into the scar, taking residence within the boy. Harry cried for his momma but she didn't wake up, her eyes not blinking. He cried and cried but she didn't wake, not for anything.

It was a long time before anyone came, and Harry was still sobbing brokenly, his tiny chest heaving at his momma not moving or coming to get him, she wouldn't get off the floor. A man in black clothes entered the room, his face in grief as he picked his momma up.

Harry reached out, his little hands making a fist and opening, grabbing. "Momma…" he cried pitifully. "Momma no wake…"

His tears started afresh and he sobbed, crying for his momma. The man looked down at Harry coldly, his black eyes emotionless. "This is all your fault," he hissed before leaving.

Harry looked back to his momma and managed to climb out of his cot, thumping to the ground. He crawled over, laying on her chest and crying softly. His momma wasn't answering and nor was his daddy, little Harry was alone, and he had never felt so frightened.

~Finis~

**Wow, that was harder to write than I thought it would be. Please leave me a review, and the next instalment should be on the way shortly.**

**Leave a review = feed an author**


End file.
